A Girl and her Scythe! Soul Finally Loses Control?
by Dark Saboteur
Summary: Soul and Maka reveal their love and have a passionate night.


**This story is a Lemon, if you don't like then don't read, reviews are appreciated! **

A Girl and her Scythe! Soul Finally Loses Control?

_Squeak_! The shower turns off, leaving water dribbling from the shower head. Maka stands, bare, in the bathroom staring in the mirror.

"I feel like you're too small." She says, staring at her breasts. She looks at the shock of pink amidst a sea of creamy delicacy. Her nipples are soft, being warm from the shower and her breasts are covered in tiny droplets of water. Her A-cup chest, staring back at her in the mirror seem small, almost childish, to Maka. She pushes her breasts together, making them appear larger and more plump. Then she lets go, allowing them to fall back into place. She sighs and finally dries off, putting on a white tank top, not bothering with a bra, pink panties with lace on the legs and a bow in the middle of the waistband, and very short red shorts. She cleans up the bathroom quickly and heads out to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hey." Soul says, walking in the front door. Being now an 18 year old man Soul has developed strong arms and a defined chest. This sculpted body of his being only hidden by a black v-neck and tight black jeans.

"Hi." Maka, now 17, responds. Her breasts now more defined but still not the biggest. Her legs longer and her face more mature. An attractive woman now in the place of a child-like Maka. "Want anything to eat? It's my night to cook."

"Hmmm." Soul puts his finger to his chin, in thought. "Pizza?" He asks her opinion.

"I can do that." She smiles at him and grabs a frozen pizza from their freezer and tosses it into the oven.

"Thanks."

_That smile _he thinks to himself. _It's so adorable, I can't get over it_. He then sits down and turns on the TV. He looks over to the kitchen and sees Maka bending over the oven door putting the frozen dinner into the oven. He sees a bit of lace from her underwear and his member throbs a little. _No,_ he thinks. _You can't_ _think of her that way, she's your Meister_. Soul looks away from her bent body and stares at the TV. He can't resist, he looks over once more and she is opening the fridge, looking for something to drink. He looks at her legs. Long and white, the fridge light hitting them perfectly.

He bites his lip and his eyes slowly trail from her feet up her smooth legs and then to her waist. He continues going up her until he reaches her chest, eyeing her small but yet so tantalising breasts. He then looks at her neck, imagining sucking it and nibbling and licking it. Imagining her head rolling back in pleasure as he bites into her neck flesh. He imagines how sweet it would taste. How addicting her snow-white skin is to look at. He then looks up until he reaches her eyes, staring in front of her. He is lost in her green, deep eyes. That's his favourite part of her, the eyes. So full of emotion and so full of love.

_I'm going to go crazy,_ he tells himself. He wiggles on the couch, trying to get rid of the semi-hard-on in his pants. Maka then closes the fridge and starts to walk to the chair, but stops and turns towards the couch.

_I hope he doesn't mind me sitting with him_, Maka thinks. _I've had this urge recently and I can't quite get it out of my mind, I just want to be on Soul. I want to rip his clothes off and ravage him. I want to lick his chest and sit on his lap. But I want to be with him too. I want to hold his hand and kiss his cheek. I want to be his one girl and I want him to see me as more than a Meister. I want him to see me as his one love._

She sits down and looks quickly his direction, he glances her way and she looks quickly at the TV. She then turns to where her head is on the arm of the chair and her legs are curled up behind her. I have an idea she thinks. She stretches her legs out slowly,

"Do you mind if I lay my legs on you for a bit? They kinda hurt when I'm curled up all weird like this." She motions toward her crumpled body.

"Not really, just don't kick my balls." He says to her. _Oh my god_, he thinks, _finally she is touching me_ _again_.

She lays her legs on his lap and turns her head to the TV._ I can't believe he let me do that_, her mind is exploding,_ it feels so good. Being on him, partially at least_.

Soul sits with his head resting on his clasped hands, thinking about Maka's legs on his lap. He looks at her and sees she is starting to doze off. _Just try it._ He thinks. _Just touch her leg, maybe she will think your arms are tired. Or maybe she will even like it, who knows? Just try! _Soul slowly moves his right hand from behind his head and gently puts in on her right leg that is crossed over her left. She opens her eyes more and he feels her leg tremble a little. He doesn't realise that her whole body, even her soul, is trembling as well. Maka feels a little feeling shoot from between her legs into her gut and she twitches a little.

"You ok, Maka?" He asks.

"Yeah," she answers, trying to not let her voice tremble with the rest of her. "just fine."

Soul then starts to think, _maybe she liked it. What if I try something more?_ He then begins to slowly rub up and down her shin, making her tremble even more. Soul finally caught on, he knew it was HIM that was making her tremble. He knew HE had control. He knew this was his time to make a move. He stands up quickly and then gets down on his knees in front of Maka. She looks at him and wonders what he is doing.

"Maka," he begins. "I-" he can't get the words out. He gulps and tries again. "I-I don't really know how to say this..umm well we have been in our partnership for a long time.."

_Oh my god. Where is he going with this? _She thinks to herself.

"And I think-I think that I want...more."

"Soul-" she whispers.

"Wait, I want to say something I've needed to say for a long time. Since we were kids." He gulps again. "I-"

"I love you too." Maka interrupts him.

"What?" He asks in disbelief. Shocked at her interruption.

"I love you, Soul Evans."

"Oh my go-" he is interrupted again by Maka's lips touching his. She puts her hands behind his head, keeping his head where it is. He sits wide eyed and tensed. He then relaxes, closing his eyes as he calms down. He wraps his hands around her head and her side. They kiss until, finally, Maka pulls away.

"I have an idea." Maka says. She stands up and helps Soul stand up as well. She takes in a deep breath and takes off her shirt, revealing perfectly perky, white, smooth, beautiful breasts. She stands, topless, and looks at Soul's face.

"Oh my god." He whispers.

"What? What's wrong? Was it too much?" Maka panics and hides her bare chest.

"No, no!" Soul reassures her. "No not too much at all." He gently grabs her arms and lowers them, revealing her chest once more. "You're just so perfect."

"You mean," she starts. "I'm not too small?" Soul shakes his head,

"No. You're beautiful." They kiss once more, this time each ones tongue slightly coming out and poking the other's. Then finally Soul invades her mouth with his tongue. She welcomes it and let's his tongue wrestle with hers. The action brings out a moan of pleasure from her. She then slowly raises her leg to Soul's side. He grabs it and runs his hand along her thigh, releasing another moan from her. Finally he pulls his lips away from hers and starts to kiss her jaw, and then finally to her neck. He does what he had been dreaming of. He softly bites her, resulting in another moan.

"Oh Soul." Maka says. "Bite harder. I want to feel your teeth in my skin."

Soul obeyed and bit harder, his teeth sinking deeper into the flesh. It tasted how he hoped. Sweet, almost like honey. He ran his tongue across her neck, and then across her throat, making her gasp. He ran his fingers gently down her chest and down to her shorts. She moaned with pleasure as he licked her neck and simultaneously slipped his hand into her panties, fingers running over her thin, small bush and into her pussy. A groan emanated from Souls throat as his fingertips slowly made their way into her wet lips, causing her to throw her head back and her grip to tighten on his back.

He felt his member throbbing, growing bigger and bigger until it was nearly unbearable.

"I think it's time we get these things off, don't ya think?" Maka said, between gasps. She pulled at his pants and he smiled his grin. Maka slowly went to her knees and undid the buttons on his pants and pulled them down with a seductive smile and slow, fluid motions. She then came up and pulled his underwear down to his ankles, revealing a 7-inch member, throbbing and rock hard. "Ooh, that looks so..teasing, Soul." She ran her fingers gently from the tip to the base of his shaft. She played with his sack and she then lightly licked the tip, resulting in a small moan from Soul. "Did you like that?" She teasingly asked him. Soul nodded.

Maka smiled and looked at his dick. She wrapped her slender fingers around it and started to jerk it, slowly and firmly. Moving her hands back and forth fluidly and seductively. After a few jerks she started to lick the tip again, and then she sucked on the tip and then shoved 6 of the 7 inches into her mouth. Soul threw his head back and arched his back. She knew he was loving it. Her left hand played with his sack while her right tugged on his wet, saliva covered cock.

"AH Maka!" Soul started to say. "I think-I think I'm gonna cum!" Maka removed the extension from her mouth,

"I'll swallow all of it." She said in a tone so seductive it would've made God himself have lust for her. She put his cock back in her mouth and sucked hard, her main goal now to make him cum in her mouth. She sucked harder than ever and jerked faster. Finally a string of cum shot into her mouth and she immediately gulped it down. She didn't like the taste at first but then she aquired a taste for it, wanting more. Cum flew into her mouth and she swallowed every last drop. Finally she took her mouth off and smiled a wide, satisfied smile at Soul. He smiled back and said to her,

"I want you to take off your panties, and bend over the couch."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted, giggling as she did it. She stood up and bent over, removing her panties at the same time, showing her pussy lips to Soul. He put his hand on her back and adjusted his dick until the tip was in her pussy. He thrusted hard, breaking her wall and getting a whimper out of her. He pulled back a little and then thrusted again, resulting in another whimper but then a moan. He thrusted harder the next time and she moaned with pleasure. He started to develop a rythm and picked up speed.

"Oh Soul, don't stop!" Maka gasped, her whole body moving with each thrust. "It feels so good!"

Soul kept thrusting, keeping pace and holding her waist to keep her on his dick. He smacked her ass, making a pop sound and getting her to shudder with pleasure.

"Soul! I think I'm gonna-ooooooh I'm cumming!" She shouted. Then the warm white fluid shot out of her pussy, encasing his rock hard cock. Finally he pulled out and turned Maka around. He looked her in the eyes, panting and sweaty. She looked back with her big green eyes and they said in unison,

"I love you." They kissed once more and lay, bare on the couch, falling into a satisfied, deep sleep. From here on out things would be different. Things would change. They would be together. They would share their love. Forever and ever.


End file.
